


Lacuna

by Mcwhipped



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alienated - Freeform, Belonging, F/F, F/M, Internal Conflict, M/M, Multi, Multiple Perspectives, Self-Sacrifice, Short Chapters, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unfinished, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwhipped/pseuds/Mcwhipped
Summary: In a world where everyone is born with a matching birthmark to their counterpart, the markless are known as the erased. Mistakes made that are dangerous to society. Those bearing both marks are found to be much more alarming. Drawing attention to unwanted questions. The solution? Send them away.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

  
_“Mommy told me I never would need anyone but her.” The kid spoke matter of factly, content to tell off the individual._

_“What about your soulmate?”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“The one with a mark like yours.”_

_“A mark? I don’t have one.”_

_“WOOYOUNG!!!” A voice cried, his mother. “I’ve been searching all over for you, don’t you ever leave mommy’s side.” She spoke hushed, pulling her boy from the interrogation._

_“Mom what’s a mark?”_

_“Sweetie it’s a spot you have on you, like mine and dad’s.”_

_“Where’s mine then?” The child asked illumination of a lantern highlighting his furrowed brows. Watching his mom as he was pulled inside their domain._

_“It will come soon, for now don’t talk to people about that.”_

_“Okay. Why not?”_

_“It can be dangerous for you..” she trailed, “promise me you’ll never leave mommy’s side.”_

_He smiled as if that was some silly accusation, “I promise.”_

_“Now, why don’t you go play while I talk to daddy.” She offered it to him, though it was more like an order._

_“Okay mumma.” He spoke, running off. His father’s attention shifted to the woman who appeared relieved to watch him go further into their pod._

_“He’s starting to ask about his mark.. how do we warn him about the erased?”_

_“I don’t know, maybe sit him down and talk to him about it?”_

_“Maybe we should wait to do it.“_

_“No, we should tell him now—“_

_“MOMMY!!!” A scream sounded from across the pod, “MOMMY IT HURTS!!”_

_“What hurts sweetheart?” The voice remained calm, soothing him as the pair rushed to him. Surprised to be finding that he was settled on the floor, wailing._

_“My, my knees and my arms. They hurt!!!” Wooyoung was rubbing the areas aggressively, until forced to stop._

_“Bubby there’s nothing there.” His father spoke up, the stress lacing into his voice._

_“But it hurts,” he pouted, staring down at the focus of his pain, “the most is righhhhht... here.” He pointed to his knee—_

_—“OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?!”_

_“SOMEONE GET HELP, HIS KNEE IS BLEEDING!!”_

_“YOUR SOULMATE IS GONNA FEEL THAT ONE!!” He heard the younger scream._

_“Don’t you remember that I have both of our marks?” The deeper voice rang, standing up as he aired out the fresh scrapes on his arms. “I’m fine, don’t call anyone.”_

_“You’re not even the slightest bit concerned?”_

_“Do I have a reason to be?” The older asked, the mark across his eye warming up slightly, he assumed due to the direct sunlight. “I can’t even feel it.”_

_“Yeosang let me at least give you a bandaid.”_

_“No, I’m okay,” he spoke, pushing off to propel him and his board forward. Going along the sidewalk in front of him._

_“So what are you just going to skate all day?”_

_“Is that even a question?”_

_“Okay okay okay. Just be careful.”_

_“Stop being so concerned, I’m okay.”_

_San smirked, “it’s the curse of the erased.”_

——

In a world where everyone is born with a matching birthmark to their counterpart, the markless are known as the erased. Mistakes made that are dangerous to society. Those bearing both marks are found to be much more alarming. Drawing attention to unwanted questions. The solution? Send them away.


	2. 001

—— 

In a world where everyone is born with a matching birthmark to their counterpart, the markless are known as the erased. Mistakes made that are dangerous to society. Those bearing both marks are found to be much more alarming. Drawing attention to unwanted questions. The solution? Send them away. 

—— 

“It’s the curse of the erased!!”

“How long are you going to use that line for? It’s been 12 years.”

“And? I’ve been an erased for longer.” San wiggled his brows at the man, “I’m just glad I didn’t wind up like poor Yunho, that poor man has both and it’s fucking positioned as a tramp stamp!!”

“You’ve seen it?”

“Yeah it’s just a blob like anything else.”

“...But doesn’t he have Mingi as his mate or whatever?” His brows began quirking, curiosity dancing within his own dark hues.

“Yeah, I’ve never seen someone so relieved to not carry a mark in my life.” He snickered before walking faster, “I gotta go, Jongho will snap me like an apple if I’m late to get him from that blind date.”

“Yeah don’t be late to that unless you really wish to be erased.” The corner of the man’s lips curled ever so slightly as he spoke. Honing into the leaving figure before continuing down his path, headed for his safe area.

The garden was surrounded by trees woven so thick it was like a building itself and the inside was just as beautiful. The room plastered with flowers, places to sit, half completed marble statues. There was even a fountain that was constantly leaking water. It was funny how much stimuli there was and yet it seemed most days the only way he could clear the clutter from his mind was within these walls. 

A soulmate... 

Yeosang had been so curious when he first came to know of the Yungi pairing. (Yes, that’s what they called themselves.) 

Running around wildly with Mingi constantly yelling out, either to communicate or express pain. Sometimes Yunho pinched himself just so his counterpart could feel the pain, this was most effective when they were playing hide and seek. A loud yelp giving away his counterpart on the spot.

Although this didn’t seem to work vice versa, a pinch on Mingi didn’t hurt all that much on Yunho, yes he felt it, yes it bugged him, but it was watered down. 

Most people said it was the mark. They said it kept your feelings in check, even more so with marked people. Most people said he was calm for the same reasons and even knowing this, Yunho was still a loud mouth, he wasn’t very sure where that placed him on the spectrum of things. All he knew was he was weird. An abnormality in a sea of abnormalities. So he’d been told. His partner was somewhere, if he was even meant to have one. It didn’t seem like he was very compatible with any of the erased that he had come in contact with. Most of them far too loud for his liking.

Soon his thoughts were too loud for him to enjoy the view, distracting him from staring at the vibrant violet petals before him. So instead he climbed onto one of the resident benches, standing up to see just over the walls of their compound. He was capable of leaving if he felt like it but he just wanted to see the water. The motion of the waves rocking against the sand calming his mind and beckoning him closer. 

Every fiber of him wanting to delve below the surface, running as far down as he could until there was nothing. He didn’t understand why, obviously he couldn’t just act on that, he’d drown. But the urge to think about what was below pulled his interest. His brain telling him that doing so would be like breathing in the crisp air in the winter, resolving this turmoil within him.

A pinch to his side made him break focus, hues drawing toward the location. He gave a quick glance around the bordered area but with no one there the man could only suspect that it was the doing of his soulmate, somewhere. Even if he was unsure where.

Out of habit he pinched back, perhaps a bit harder than intended.

— “OW!! That asshole.” Wooyoung rubbed the area, soothing it as if he had actually been the one who was pinched. “Stop pinching so hard.” He murmured as he strode down the hall to the bathroom, feeling a gentle brush against the area afterwards. It was fascinating really, most people couldn't reach a conclusion even if they were in the same room, his chemistry class had taught him that. Yet somehow they figured out that pressures worked quite the same, not just pain. All based off feeling.

Leaning in he noticed his pale face in the dim light, he had always felt weird without his fake mark on his face. His mother had been the one to consistently put it on for him and he could remember a time when he was as naïve to think that everyone had received theirs the same way. Daily application. Sure it wasn't entirely necessary for him to do so consistently. Lots of people loved to cover their birthmarks with concealer, especially when they were on their face. Maybe he was paranoid or could be considered too proud but he enjoyed flaunting it. What would happen? People don’t just walk around with water here, especially when you’re surrounded by it. 

He took a few berries and placed them into a bowl his counter, grinding them up until he had a juice that would stain his skin like a birthmark would. Honestly this took a lot of skill to do, taking years to master. He couldn’t even count the amount of times he’s gotten it in his eyes.

They were able to tell where his birthmark was all thanks to a machine their government had created. They were able to tell where a person's mark was intended to be, although it proved slightly more difficult when it is used on an erased person. His mom wanted his mark in the right place, claiming it would help him find his soulmate. But anyone with one on their face in the complex was already mated or a child so he wasn't quite sure about that one. 

But it seemed that she was proved right, he knew his was alive at least, the late cycle pinches right before he was about to sleep did not come from just anyone. He secretly wondered if his counterpart would be accepting of his difference, even if he had won and found his mate he might not even want him. It was not unheard of. 

A ping from his bedside sent him from his thoughts, his legs carrying him before he had even registered that a sound was made. He only ever received messages from his mother and his line of work so it would be important either way.

  
**  
_CONFIDENTIAL_  
**  
__

_The SU has issued JUNG WOOYOUNG mission 241018, accept?_

_** Accept  Decline ** _

_Thank you for accepting your mission, debriefing below._

_WARNING: SENSITIVE CONTENTS_

From there most of the words were blocked out, from what he was allowed to read he found that tasked with visiting the surface castaways. Making sure they weren’t planning anything. 

_Wait surface castaways?_ his brain seemed to catch up with the information,  
He squinted his eyes at the scan of the document, making out what he could, erased, marked. Holy shit. Upon deciphering the third most visible word his brows furrowed.

_Mates? What the fuck._

He still had no clue what this had to do with them but the information gave him whiplash so he didn’t even try questioning further. Especially speaking he wasn’t even meant to read that portion. With that said, he had always wondered if it was any easier living as a marked, and to learn that his mate was considered one he didn’t know how to feel.

It wasn’t that he didn’t accept him but instead he hadn’t even thought that his counterpart could be bearing his mark for him. But despite his bustling brain he pulled it by the dick, directing himself, “I guess I need to pack...” 


	3. 002

He had never considered himself an unfair man, taking care of his men, making sure they were healthy each time they went up. However a large portion of him wished to stay up top. The surface having crisp fresh air instead of a century old recyclables, and he was always be amazed by the view of the clouds. The whole below area beyond sub par in comparison, he wasn’t sure why anyone decided to leave in the first place. 

And yet he was publiclyy known to be the biggest advocate for keeping the erased and marked away from the normal population. And it was for that reason that he was sent on every surface mission, they trusted him. And that’s exactly what he wanted.

They would never guess that there was something devious hidden behind his perfect smile, after all, what could one small man with the same goals really do to hurt them? 

Fools. All of them. It was perhaps the easiest game he’s ever played in his life. He just had to wait for his time to checkmate. After all, he knew he had support from some members of the council. Even if they didn’t know what was being supported. And perhaps his biggest supporter was Mrs. Jung, given the state of her son. 

Though, it seemed his day was to come soon, whoever was the idiot to put both Wooyoung _and_ Seonghwa on his team would soon come to regret it. He understood the improper thought process, take the anti anomaly man and his mate and put him with the new kid to teach him the ropes, they were blind however. 

“Mr. Kim, it’s time for you to gather your men.” A woman spoke, opening the door without a knock. He hadn't told them otherwise, nothing to hide. 

“Alright, I’m sure Mr. Park is already there.” Honestly he had to talk like he had some sort of stick up his ass in order to pass here, but the trips he was given in turn? He deemed it worth it. 

He raked his fingers through his scarlet strands as he left his chamber, heading for the ‘garage’ as they called it. It was more so a dock. A location for the government to keep all of the submarines, though most were way past their expiration date.

—

“Mr. Kim!!” He heard himself call out before realizing the words had even left his lips. He pressed his glasses up to his face out of habit, “I’m the new member going on your mission, Jung Wooyoung.” 

He watched as the pointy nosed human nodded, eyeing at him before responding, “follow me, don’t speak until we get in the submarine, just watch.”

_Jesus a submarine?? I've only ever heard of them in myths and shit. Those are fucking real? Does mom know?_ He couldn’t see it but he could practically feel the cocky smirk radiating from the man before him. 

He followed him into the bay with a skeptical mind, attempting to take in all the machines, he's really in deep wasn’t he? Being shown top secret shit like this. 

Despite being told to he didn’t listen much to the conversation, taking in that the trip would be a month but not processing it just yet. 

“Take care of the fort while I’m gone,” Mr. Park spoke. Urging the pair towards the docking station, he wasn’t even sure when he had really gotten inside the submarine but when he did it hit him. He was finally going to the surface, a place he didn’t even know was _habitable._

With the hatch closed he watched as the pair before him visibly relaxed, “thank San that’s over.”

“Hmm?” He asked, drawing Hongjoong’s attention while the other went to the helm to remove them from the compound. 

With a sigh the man ordered for him to sit down, “this is going to be a lot to explain.” 

A scoff was heard from the taller of the bunch, “well no shit, he was only raised in the dark. Literally.”

“Dark?? I thought it was pretty well lit.” Wooyoung spoke, plopping his phat ass onto the nearest chair. 

There was a snicker from the man before he began to clarify, “I’ll start this off with an explanation, I’m sure with your condition that you’re aware that erased and marked people do exist—“

“What condition?” He was totally fooling everyone with this.

“I know your mom. She told me, meaning you can leave your fake mark off with us.” 

Wooyoung watched as he ran his fingers through his hair, likely a developed habit, “okay, what about it?”

“Well do you know where they go??” Hongjoong inquired, continuing without an answer, “they go to the surface. At birth these anomalies are sent to live on the surface.”

“and people are just letting this happen?”

“Simple, if you make the people believe they’re dangerous, especially in a controlled environment like below, the questions die almost as soon as they come.” He leaned against the ‘wall’ before continuing, “but the surface is safe. It’s gorgeous in fact. They’re keeping us down there to control us.”

“And why do you know I’ll care?”

The other seemed to smirk at this question, “erased can only pair with marked. In other words, your soulmate is up there.”

This caught his attention, hand going up to greet the mark on his eye, beginning to run circles on it. His soulmate. 

—

Yeosang had been tossing and turning all evening, his brain too active to even consider passing out, despite the numerous complaints from Mingi that he had to sleep. Even going as far as sending him home early from the fields. He always struggled trying to sleep, getting 5 hours max a night. But now he was getting sick and he was even worrying Yungi of all pairs, don’t ask him how. 

_Why can’t you just be normal and sleep when you want? what the hell?_

He came to be so frustrated that he was restless. It was incredibly dumb that he couldn’t just sleep when he wanted, his brain keeping him on his toes instead. Racing from his soulmate to where this center of theirs was headed to where their food would be coming from after this month, etc. he was worried to say the least. Anxiety bouncing at every moment it could. 

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his mark, panicking for a split second before he felt the pressure shifting to form circles as if it were coaxing it from him, beckoning his consciousness to dissipate. Allowing him to finally pass out as his lids fluttered closed, muscles relaxing and molding into the bed. 


	4. 003

The sub had fallen silent, Wooyoung processing the rest of what he had heard. “I think we broke him,” Seonghwa whispered, bringing his attention towards the pair. 

“You’re not kidding with that are you..?” He paused before continuing, “then... what’s it like up there?”

He watched as the pair showed their pearly whites, “well we’re glad you asked... Cause we’re here.” _And you didn’t fucking tell me? No one tells me anything here._

“And... why are you making me put these on?” His eyes darted to the hefty glasses that had been placed in his hands, the glass tinted too dark to see, or at least it looked that way. 

“Your eyes need to adjust to the light, you’ll see what we mean by you’ve been living in the dark.”

_I guess they wouldn’t be able to handle my cuteness anyways._ Still unsure if they were just making fun of him or serious, he settled and brought it up to his face, view growing dark instantly. _It’s okay, everything is okay.. it’s just the dark. Nothing scary._ He coaxed himself, having to trust other pair to maneuver him to the ladder, which took a shit ton of trust he wasn’t sure he had. He only prayed that his motor skills didn’t fail him as he began his ascent. 

“Okay, don’t forget to open the hatch!” Hongjoong told him quickly, saving him before he raised his head, he felt lowkey extremely dumb for forgetting about it, but how was he meant to know. With the hatch open he was able to see the brightest light he had ever come in contact with. Even with the tinted goggles he could see for miles around.

“Holy shit..” he breathed, climbing out and onto this wood thing in front of him. He could hear voices but he once again wasn’t listening. Around him the ocean surface was rocking, a beautiful deep purple reflecting with the gleam of this unbelievably luminous orb in the sky. _What a pretty light—_

“DONT LOOK DIRECTLY AT IT,” a voice finally broke in, a short male taking up part of his line of sight, his strands suddenly the most vibrant shade of red he had ever seen. “I’m sure you have questions so..”

Instantly Wooyoung began pointing at that orb from before, “what the hell is that?” 

Seonghwa answered it for the younger, a smile sneaking across his lips in amusement, “people here call it Sol.” 

“WAIT, THERES PEOPLE HERE?!” Wooyoung had totally forgotten about this, he wondered if they were just as euphoric to look at as the scenery. 

“Not like we just told you about them or anything,” a laugh sounded, “Would you like to meet them?” Hongjoong held out his hand for him to take, obviously not expecting such a quick agreement or him full on grabbing his hand as if asking to take him to his leader. The shock on his face made that much evident.

With his hand the other took off, pulling him through a wall of trees. The surrounding foliage creating a turquoise hue that radiated onto their pristine leg covers. Jaw dropping to say the least, when he had heard of the surface this was not what he expected.

_What is that? WHATS THAT SOUND?! EXCUSE ME THIS ISNT WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR, but it’s so blue.. and ITS CLEAR?_

A clear view of the sky broke through the leaves, revealing what appeared to be a haven that broke from the forest. His eyes soon found Seonghwa, who had been trailing behind them until this point, taking slightly longer strides in order to scoop up the Captain’s free hand. He wasn’t sure why he had just connected the pairing was a thing but oh well, he’s slow.

And although the establishment in view wasn’t.. huge - I mean it was a tiny cottage on the hillside - it was enough to leave the boy intimidated.

His eyes shot up from his placement in the group, hearing a scream tear across the crisp air, “JOONGIE HYUNG IS HERE!!!” Four figures came barreling down the hill towards them. Before he knew it Hongjoong had released him and brought his arms up. Scooped up by a pair of lanky boys while the other two took to Seonghwa. 

_People people people.. oh my there’s so many of them. But those things we walked through..._

He turned to where they’d come and stared at the leaves beside them. Reaching out to grab at it, “don’t touch that..” a low voice spoke from behind him, scaring him out of his skin. His body whipped around to see the new human, eyes widening (albeit not visibly) as he fell backward, tripping on a twig. Nice one.

When he opened his eyes once more he found a calloused hand being held out towards him, something he took easily. Shooting up as he felt a shock of electricity roll across his muscles that he didn’t even get a chance to process before the others came and lifted his arms to get a good look.

_Holy fuck this place is electrifying, I swear I got shocked.. there’s people everywhere here.. and they won’t let go of me.. let go you rats!_

“Sangie why’d you get to see the new guy first?” A blue haired male spoke, eyeing up the newbie suspiciously. 

“He fell and you were preoccupied.” If the other had felt the same energy, he didn’t show it any. Chilling.. Though he hadn’t quite gotten a look at his face just yet, he seemed like a decent person. 

“Stop swarming him, he’s overwhelmed as is, he’s never seen the surface.”

_Or met any of you for that matter._ He nodded at this, agreeing with Hongjoong as he waned himself down a lens, trying to lessen the tint of the glass now that his eyes were adjusting. 

The helpful one began to rub his temple gently, not a rough movement and honestly Wooyoung couldn’t quite say the reasoning. “I have a headache...” he spoke, looking at Hongjoong for help. 

Honestly his brain was running a thousand miles an hour, between all these people, the light and the massive culture shock of this newfound exposure to nature, he was spinning. Dizzy with information. That’s why he was so relieved when he heard the response from the captain, “Let’s finish having your eyes adjust back at the house.”

“....What the fuck is a house?” He finally asked, voice exasperated as he grew visibly annoyed. This effectively scared the boys from his body, something he found gratitude in. _Personal space bitches.. learn it._ Poor man didn’t know that wouldn’t happen. 

“Come on, you’ll see.” Seonghwa grabbed his hand and began pulling him along towards the tiny cottage. He could easily hear the whispers behind him, what’s his deal? How does he not know what a house is? Instantly someone swat one of them upside the head, a loud groan from the other half taking effect. _Yes, because all of us know exactly what it’s like on the surface.._ he thought to himself, though he didn’t speak.

Can you just see it from his side? A deep voice spoke up, the boys falling silent with the realization. He couldn’t tell if that phrase was for him or them but it clicked for him as well. They had heard stories about how it was below, but it had only just now occurred to him that they would have different names for things. And all of this? A gigantic culture shock. 

They were certain that he wasn’t used to the beautiful blue sky or the way the wind blew or even the grass between his toes. Whatever the case it was their duty to make sure he felt comfortable, at least according to Hongjoong. “What’s your name anyways?” Jongho spoke up, following the seven of them across the path.

“I’m Wooyoung.” He moved to lift his arms, removing another tinted lens from the layers, it seemed there were only four more to go. “I’d love to talk to all of you but my head is pounding right now.” His voice came much softer this time, less annoyed and more so in pain. 

“So is mine.” A quiet person spoke behind him, curiosity rising within him as he listened to the man.

“Maybe you both should lay down for the day then.” Hongjoong spoke, the group finally inside the home, “Yeosang take him to the guest room okay?” 

“Yeah, come on newbie.” Yeosang’s feet began carrying him away before he even finished his sentence, “this room right here is for you. That room down there is the bathroom.” A long finger pointed at each location without looking at him, “I’ll be in the room next door if you need anything.”

The other didn’t wait for a reply as he headed into his room, he wasn’t sure what happened but there was a thud that was followed a sharp pain on his own hip.

“Motherfucker..” murmured before providing a pinch near the area, “Can you not..?” His voice rose slightly as he felt a pinch follow his own. 

Wooyoung finally properly closed the door and looked around the room, it was so dark he could wane two lenses off him. There was a bed in the room, a window with dark curtains and a dresser in the room. Not to mention a desk in the corner for what he assumed to be writing purposes. 

_Is this room much different from theirs? Do they still call these cots? ... are they actually excited to have me here? I was kind of an ass with them._

Each person seemed keenly interested with the fragment of a mark on his face, intrigued to say the least. And as much as he would’ve loved to meet each person and talk he couldn’t, which mildly dampened the mood for himself, speaking he loved people. He enjoyed pretty much every form of contact and he was sure here would be no exception, all that was needed was for him to feel closer with them. 

His head was pounding and his eyes hurt, it was so bright and beautiful and he was sure that he’d enjoy the views once he got used to it. 

His vision settled on a mirror in front of him, lilac hair falling naturally over these monstrosities. _God I look stupid. Are they really even doing anything in here? It’s really dark anyways.._

He settled on taking the wholeass pair of dumb goggles off and tossing them to the bed before beginning to stretch, certain he wasn't going to be able to sleep. If he was wasn’t going to do anything he could dance, it always seemed to distract him from the world. His focus faded from his head to the movements, mentally playing the music as to not disturb the others.

Somehow within this whole new world he became lost in his own, no worries, doubts or distractions just him, his mental harmonies and movements. 

The one consistency in his life.

—— 


	5. 004

“Welcome back~,” the Maknae sang, laying his legs across the Below pair’s legs, “you couldn’t come on a better day.”

“Oh yeah?” Hongjoong leaned back into his partner, relaxing as joined in the chatter. 

“Yep we get to do NOTHING tomorrow!! We’ve got rain.”

“Have you boys forecasted when autumn will start?”

Joong watched as Yunho turned to look outside, “it looks like it might come early this year, we are going to try and build a house for the plants.”

“House? Won’t it need to be warm?”

The other nodded slightly, “Yeosang’s been trying to test different ideas to see which will grow the best.”

“Well honestly, I’d talk to Wooyoung about this. Yes he doesn’t know anything about up here.. but if he were to learn he could help. I mean he only designed the new growing system below, and that requires no sunlight.”

“What’s happening with him anyways?” The group of men who looked upon him expectantly, silently requesting answers speaking they’d never even heard of the guy.

“He’s on this trip with us, checking the surface and that.”

“And you let him come here why..?” Jongho inquires, he could feel the other shift in anticipation for a solid answer. After all, they did trust him, their whole foundation was based off of trust.

“He’s an erased.”

“The fuck do you mean an erased?”

“He’s an erased. Apparently his mom hid him. Or more so the lack of a mark.” Hwa answered for him. 

“You can’t do that. The doctor sees before you do.” San spoke up, brows beginning to furrow in confusion.

“Bribery.” He watched as the other gave a heavy eye roll, growing visibly upset. “She said she bribed the doctor to never talk and he’s been experimentally following his development in turn.”

He heard a sharp inhale from San before his response came, “I have to go take care of Sunhee.” He dismissed himself from the room, no one moving to stop him.

A misplaced anger. It’s not his fault he was down there. 

“So he’s been hiding?” 

He caught himself nodding, a smile beginning to danced against his lips, “But I think he’s about to meet his soulmate.”

“OH REALLY?!” Yunho spoke from the other end, leg hooked over Mingi’s, “that’s awesome dude.”

“If he doesn’t have a mark how do you know?” 

“His fake mark. It’s right over where it’s meant to be, at least that’s what his mom said. And if that’s the case it looks just like someone’s we know.”

“Oh??” 

A devilish smile plagued his face as he gave a nod to the others, “Yeosang.”

— 

There was a random song currently stuck in his head. He wasn’t even sure what it was, he had never heard it in his life yet he kept catching himself humming the strange tune. And to top it off it had been hours and the squeaks from the room over hadn’t stopped. At this point there was so much squeaking that he found himself storming over and bursting into the room. 

“Can you quit it?” He spoke rather harshly, effectively scaring the dancer who in turn fell. Lovely. An ache appeared on his knee as he quietly rolled his eyes, his soulmate kept getting hurt, what a dumbass.

“Sorry,” the kid apologized, his eyes following him up from the floor before he finally got his good look at him. Shock overwhelming his judgement as he shifted closer to get a better look. 

“Your mark..” he rasped, the other joining him in the realization that he bore a familiar mark. “How do you have one?” He asked quickly, confused to say the least, ironically he wasn’t questioning if it was him, just the minor details. “You’re not supposed to have one. At least Mingi doesn’t have one..” 

He watched the other’s lip quirk into a smile before he wet his finger with saliva _gross_ and rubbed against it, pulling up some of the staining. “Fake.” _Holy shit._

“So the pinches..?” He trailed, his hand was going to his leg to double check but Wooyoung was quick to grab it away.

“Don’t you dare, that shit hurts. Don’t you have any concept of pain?” The other’s brows furrowed and his hand seemed to be buzzing with excitement even from the slight contact.

“I have a concept, weaker, but it’s still there,” he defended as he stole his hand back, rolling the ball of his wrist as the tingles faded, “erased people feel it more, I guess I forgot. Sorry.”

“It’s good, at least it was less lonely with it. But stop being so accident prone, just because you can’t feel it doesn’t mean that I can’t.” He watched the other as he spoke, he seemed actually distraught that he hurt himself so much.

“I’ll keep it in consideration.”

“Good... Well I guess I’ll properly introduce myself, I’m Wooyoung.”

“Yeosang.” His answer came out more stale than intended, but his focus was set on the other’s newfound anxiety, he could basically feel it radiating from him, “what are you worried about?”

“Straight to the point.. ok.” His hues followed him to the bed, only to see him plop down, “where I'm from, the lights we have is from sea life, I never realized how pretty it was until I took a step back. The only problem is it never turned off. So I’ve never been in complete darkness.” 

“What about it?” He’ll admit, he was a bit thick skulled at times, this being one of them.

“So.... it’s anxiety inducing, knowing it’ll be pitch black..” Wooyoung spoke, somehow allowing himself to be vulnerable around Yeosang, his mask beginning to unfold to the other.

He traveled the room before peering out the window, partly cloudy.. enough to get his point across. “Well it’s already night but.. come with me.” He could prove to him it was only ever dark inside, maybe bring him more at ease to know if he opens his window it could be bright in its own way. 

“Where are we going to go?” He heard himself laugh, _he’s truly naïve, the guys are going to have a field day with him._

“Well even if I said where we were headed you wouldn’t know, but it’s called a balcony.” He led his newfound counterpart to the edge of the hall where one of the balconies resided, the pads of his hand contacting the door handle as he pushed it open to allow a rush of cool air to attack their bodies.

“Oh my god that’s so cold.” He heard the male gasp behind him, offering him a small glance before finally connecting it.

Equal heating. 

He bound back to his room for a moment before returning, pushing a jacket into the other’s hands. “Put it on, and look. Yes, there’s clouds covering some spots but the stars... they’re always there.” He explained, finding it kind of cute as the other scrambled into the fabric.

“Holy shit..” he watched, snickering when he found his view to be cast downward. 

Outstretching his arm he used his finger to hook his chin upward, “up there.” Idiot. He couldn’t ignore how electrifying each touch was, an urge to keep contact almost overwhelming, but he found himself pulling the arm back as he began to lean against the railing, eyes remaining on him. 

He had heard San speak of his soulmate, out of longing sure, but he had said that his soulmate’s eyes held galaxies.. I think he finally understood that phrase as he admired the one beside him. His hair complimented his skin so well, the lilac color accenting his structure in the best way possible. 

After what felt like a phat moment he verbalized once more, “It might get dark inside but you can open a window.. or you can come get me if you’d like.”

“Thanks. It means a lot. But I’ll try to not bug you too much.”

He only chuckled at the man, finding it incredibly ironic that his soulmate didn’t want to bug him, “I mean you’re kind of meant to bug me, I mean we are soulmates.”

“They don’t bug each other, they rely on each other.”

“Well then rely on me smartass.” He could feel himself growing more comfortable with his counterpart, gauging him to know where a good level of teasing resided. Though he definitely wasn’t anything like the erased he’d come in contact with in his life, part of him was grateful for this. It seems he had learned to filter it, “why were you allowed down there?”

“What do you mean?”

“They kick people out. Why’d they allow you down there?”

He watched as the other processed the words, face contorting into confusion before speaking, “I’m not sure... I think it’s this.” The other pointed to his makeshift mark, turning towards him, “my mom told me not to take it off.”

“Your mom?? What’s she like?” His words quirking at the ends, pure curiosity. 

“Mmmmm... how do I explain it.. she is really busy, usually I see her like once a week.” Wooyoung had slowly turned his attention from the stars to him, which gave the view of his range of expressions. Currently his brows were furrowed as he struggled to not make it sound bad.

“What the hell is a week?”

“You know..? Like 7 cycles?” This time he received a look that asked if he was alright in the head.

“Days?”

“What?”

“Never mind.” He spoke, he could ask Hongjoong about it if he deemed it that important, but in theory it seemed to be fairly similar to a day. “You should sleep soon.”

The other seemed to hesitate, facing out once more before he heard his inquisition, “...Could you, uh.. keep me company?” He couldn’t tell if he was just shy or nervous, maybe a little bit of both, but he found it endearing.

“Yeah.” He nodded, offering the other a small smile to try and calm his nerves. “Here you can come lay in my bed, it’s a lot warmer than yours will be, speaking I have two blankets.”

_Oh my god, warmth sounds so good._

Yeosang began gnawing his own lip, _I didn’t think that._ He could only assume it was Wooyoung, which was more hazardous for the other, speaking he couldn’t even think by himself. 

_I just won’t focus on it._

“Okay okay, I’ll come..” Wooyoung led them in this time, allowing him to fall in stride beside him as he watched a familiar pop blonde made his way past them, annoyance displayed via clenched fists.

— 

Making his way into his room he caught glimpse of the last person he wanted to see, nails beginning to dig into the beds of his palms, pain shooting up his arm as he let out a grunt. It was hardly fair that Wooyoung was allowed to stay below, and the reason made his blood boil. 

He passed through the entry, allowing it to close behind him with a soft click, isolating him from the rest of the world. He stopped by the crib lit under the moonlight, a flicker of frustration strengthening within his stomach as his gaze shifted to the dark blemish on her hand, it wasn’t fair to her. 

_Bribery. Fucking bribery._

He tore his eyes from her, seething as he headed for the safety of his blankets, deflating the moment he took residence. He could practically hear her voice, _You know you shouldn’t go to bed angry._

His eyelids closed as he fell into the warmth of the memory.

_“Come on,” a female followed him down the hall, voice calling playfully, “Sannie~ You can’t be mad at me.” He turned toward her, a pout across her rosy lips, “I wanted to surprise you...”_

_He almost forgot why he was upset with those words, “you’ve been going to the doctors by yourself, didn’t tell me I’m going to be a dad until now? Miyeon that’s not small..” an exhale lead to him crawling into their bed, he was just sensitive, he knew that. But it had been a month of her not relying on him just to hide it for a while._

_Arms snaked around his waist, pulling him in close as he felt a nuzzle against his neck, a familiar buzzing feeling invading his senses as he released a soft sigh. “You know.. you shouldn’t go to bed angry..”_

_“I know..” his hand rested atop hers, tracing shapes into the patch of skin, a light smile forming on his face. “I’m going to be a dad, again.”_

_Another movement brought about the usual waft of brown sugar hitting him, “well, Minsu is going to have a sibling.” He could feel her lips brushing against the back of his neck, sending chills as they settled into an upward curl._

_“You should have told me sooner.” He pouted still, despite having long since given in._

_“I’m sorryyyyyy,” a whine came from behind him, her arms tightening around his waist, “I love you. So much.”_

_“Me too..” he whispered, arms wrapped around himself under the blanket. His pillow damp as he let himself pass out once and for all. Sleep becoming overwhelmingly welcoming in the shroud of darkness._

—— 


	6. 005

  
The next morning came quietly, his mind fading back into a dimly lit room. He felt as if he was up earlier than usual, the sky just beginning to show the first signs of light, a beautiful indigo gradient peaking through the curtains. 

Beside him a figure laid facing the opposite direction, curled within himself. Upon observation he concluded that he was much less intimidating while he was asleep, his ashy strands now thoroughly tangled, poking up in numerous directions. He seemed much more relaxed, and he found that his underlying anxiety was nowhere to be found. 

He had noticed this years ago, the absence of any turbulence. It’s why he loved his wake cycle time. They were calming in every form of the word, it didn’t occur to him that maybe it was caused by his sleeping soulmate. Even so, it was a pleasant break, more-so for Yeosang than him. 

One of the blankets seemed to have shuffled its way to the floor during their sleep, the fuzzy red fabric laying dormant in a pile. A shiver ran through him before he scooped it up, wrapping it around himself as he double checked that the other was still covered. 

He made ginger movements as he shuffled from the bed in an attempt to not pull the boy from his slumber. His vision lingering on the other as he couldn’t help but notice how his face visibly softened while he slept, almost matching the calm aura of the room. He was more than willing to bet that he enjoyed sleep more than he cared to admit. 

It was highly ironic that he could even be in this situation, having not only found his soulmate but now sharing a bed with him? But not the in the usual way people said, ‘knocking cots’ or whatever, in a platonic way. And honestly he was grateful for that, it gave him a safe place to go if need be. He liked that. 

Through the window the sky had gotten brighter, entering a light purple and pink hue. The change piqued his curiosity, beckoning him from the bedroom and back to that ledge he’d been on last darktime, “a balcony..” his voice came out soft, a mere whisper in reminder. 

On the balcony there was a human, hair shaped much like a coconut, something that made him draw slight pity for the man. He seemed to have caught his attention because his head turned slightly in acknowledgment. “Good morning.”

“Morning??? That’s what this is??” Wooyoung questioned, eyeing the younger before looking back out.

“Well, technically the term we use for when it’s this early. When Sol is rising, it’s dawn. But, the word for this early in the day, that’s morning. From around the fifth hour to the twelfth hour.” 

He gave a nod to show understanding, listening as the other paused for a drink. “What juice are you sipping?” 

“You mean what am I drinking?” The other inquired, interest drawn by the lack of phrasing.

“Yeah that, what are you sipping?” He absentmindedly restated, “is it good?? I’m kind of wanting to drinking something.” He hoped he used that word right, otherwise he’d probably sound dumb as a fish. Oh honey.

“Oh so you’re thirsty?” The other managed to process from that, “as in you want to drink?” 

“Yes that.” 

“Well, I’m drinking coffee, but I can get you one to drink. Do you like sweets?”

“Yessum.” This was too many words for his brain, it’s too early for this shit. 

“Okay, I’ll be back then.” Jongho spoke before heading into the building, his attention returning back to the tufts that contrasted the changing skies. He vaguely remembered the word clouds from yesterday, although he was unsure if it was spoken.

So the Sol rises like this every morning.. and it’s colorful and sparks life back into everything surrounding it? But at night it is gone again? 

Yes it was simple to anyone with prior exposure, but to him it was entirely new and complicated. He knew he was saying it was getting boring down there but damn, he never expected this. 

An entirely new world thrown his way, and every thing in it unique and interesting. Drawing him in and not letting go. 

Footsteps greeted his thoughts, his head turning so the approaching figure was in view, he seemed to be carrying a mug with him. “Sorry it took so long, I couldn’t find a spoon.”

Jongho pushed the cup into his hands, returning to his place on the chair beside him. The scent was kind of strong but it didn’t ruin his enjoyment, “this is coffee?” He asked, double checking due to the contrast between theirs. 

“Yeah, mine just has less milk in it.” 

He gave a tiny nod before lifting it to his lips, a sugary taste entering his mouth as it took a drink. It was so warm he could feel it going down to his tummy, making his chest gain a much appreciated cozy heat. 

“So, Yeosang?” The other trailed, not so subtly staring at the jacket wrapped round him.

“I guess..” he seemed to connect the topic quickly, “...he’s nice.” 

Judging from how the younger snorted at him he had a different opinion, “just take care of him, he doesn’t like people.”

He gave a nod, playing with the edges of the sleeves with his fingers. 

“He’s responsible, and blunt, so you’ll know if something happens that he doesn’t like.”

“He’s sensitive.” Wooyoung cut in, staring out into the tricolored fields, “and he truly cares.” He didn’t have to see it to know, he’d felt the worry spike in him when they’d met, when an unknown came into their territory. But if he didn’t care he wouldn’t have helped him last night, that much deserved recognition.

“Yeah... he acts like he doesn’t but he does. Anyways, he’s a good partner to have. Don’t expect him to be lenient with you just because you’re his soulmate.”

“Would never dream of it,” he took another drink of his coffee, officially settling into his seat. He broke topic as he glanced down the hallway, “I think he’s up now.”

“You can even feel that?”

“Mmm... he said something about erased people feeling things more??? He’s much more peaceful when he sleeps.. I think he just got anxiety cause he woke up with me missing. He doesn’t trust me just yet.” Wooyoung recited what he knew, providing a harsh pinch to himself that made him wince, effectively calming his partner down.

“Why’d you pinch yourself, I thought they wouldn’t feel it?” Jongho spoke up, eyebrow quirked in his curiosity.

“They can feel it, you just gotta pinch hard enough. I don’t think they feel the pain with it but I know he can feel it.” After all, he did find that his anxiety settled down some.

“How do you know that?”

“That’s how we used to communicate, before you find your soulmate it’s easy to be lonely. But at random times I would get pinches, pats, you can even hand hold. It helps a lot to calm a wandering mind.” Wooyoung wasn’t sure where he had gained the ability to speak properly, but his brain fog had cleared. Maybe a side effect of the coffee? 

They heard a knock from the doorframe, spinning around to see that it was just Yeosang, bed head and all. “Did you sleep?”

He nodded, providing the tiniest smile due to the fact he had been concerned for him. Progress. “Do you want to come sit?”

“No it’s cold..” Sangie pouted, he even had those impression lines to show that he slept good. 

“Come here I’ll keep you warm..” He spoke, pulling him over into the seat with him. He predicted that the other would likely have protested any other time but with him having just woken up he followed without hesitation.

Soon he was nestled into the chair, Woo having looped his legs over the other’s nearest one and leaning into him. Providing warmth both from both the tingles and his body. Jongho, who had just been watching, cut in out of his own surprise, “holy shit.”

“What?” 

“He doesn’t like people touching him—,” he quickly backtracked, correcting the statement, “Ok well he does, but he isn’t usually so quick to agree to it.”

“He’s sleepy, you could probably get him to do a whole bunch of stuff.” He laughed, taking another sip of the coffee, sure Yeosang felt the warmth due to the fact that he was practically curling into the contact. “He’s human, just like you and me. Sure I’ve gathered he’s a little different but he’s sensitive and sweet too.” 

“‘M just a lowly human,” Sang mocked, not tired enough to inhibit his ability to make a joke, them bitches thought they were safe. “How long were cycles down below?”

“Mmmm... 24 hours.”

“That’s why you’re up so early.. up here it’s 28 hours a day, or cycle. So you actually woke up on time.”

“What, were you worried about me?~” His voice came out playful, already knowing the answer.

“What about it?” Sang defended, leaving Jongho a tad awestruck to see a whole new side of his elder. 

“Hyung, are you okay..?” The other asked, mildly concerned.

“Yeah..? Why?”

“You’re acting weird.” 

Sang cast a gentle smile, loosely holding onto the jacket Wooyoung wore, “so what if I am?”

Jongho shrugged, “then good for you Hyung.”

Woo had fallen silent, watching the trees sway in the wind had made him start question what they were, “do you think we can go out to those fluffy things?” He pointed, looking over at the pair hopefully.

“If it doesn’t rain first, then yeah. But when it rains here it rains hard.” The youngest spoke, thoroughly confusing him.

“What’s rain?”

“It’s water that falls from those clouds.” Sang answered, nudging his head upward leading his line of sight to the darkening tufts in the sky.

He tried thinking if he had ever encountered anything like that, the closest thing being when one of the pods sprung a leak and had to be evacuated. Would it be the same? The thought alone was enough to spike anxiety within him. “We won’t have to run will we?” His voice came out lower, question pointed at the boy partially under him. 

Yeosang rubbed gentle circles on his thigh, shaking his head to answer, “no, no running.” A loud thud could be heard from downstairs, signaling that it was time for them to leave, “Mingi’s up, Hyung is probably cooking.” He worked on untangling them from each other before standing up. “Come on Woo.”

He could feel as his cheeks began to heat up, a nickname, he had gotten a nickname. A wave of happiness flooded his mind at the small act, a sign of trust forming between them. He let his thoughts linger on this small feat as he stood up. The trio heading down the stairs, before splitting at the bottom to move towards the kitchen. 

Hongjoong was the first to notice the new arrivals, speaking up on sight, “Wooyoung there’s a bathroom over there.” He pointed at a room, forcing him into the realization that he hadn’t used it since yesterday. “Why don’t you take a shower, get the smell of the compound off of you while you’re at it.”

“The compound has a smell?”

He heard one of the taller members snort at him, receiving a hit from who he now knew as Jongho while another shot from his seat in pain. “Yes, towels are under the sink, I’ll have someone bring clothes for you.”

He nodded, listening to the commander and heading to the bathroom. All bathrooms seemed to be similar, but he knew he would suffer when it came time to turn the shower on. 

—

“I saw Yeosang being the softest person I’ve ever met this morning. HE EVEN RIVALED SAN!!”

“You’re kidding?”

“No he was all cuddled up to him and everything!!”

“Hey, that’s nice and all but his boyfriend has to get that stale smell off him.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He rolled his own eyes at the group. 

“Sorry, soulmate.”

“As long as boy toy doesn’t have a stick up his ass it’s fine with me.” Yunho butt in.

“Yeah we wouldn’t want some asshole staying here.”

“Great, all in favor of booting Yeosang say I—“ the mountain received a smack from the person beside him, a gentle laugh leaving the pair.

“Well he doesn’t and he’s not,” the blonde spoke, providing a sigh that this was even something that he had to defend him on, “he doesn’t know anything about the surface, he’s not like Hongjoong or San.”

“Are you saying I had a stick up my ass?” Joong inquired, preparing a glare for him.

“No he’s saying he’s not like our first time to the surface.” San cut in, saving his ass in the crossfire, “you had heard about it so you knew it existed and some things about it, I’ve read countless books on it before coming up here, we both were educated. Same with Seonghwa, I’m sure you gave him a rundown.”

“He’s new to all of this, he probably hasn’t even conceived the idea that the surface existed before now. Aside from myths? Nada. The dark was even unheard of for him.” Yeo continued for the other, completing his thought, “he needs his learner’s curve.”

“AWWWWWE A BABY.” A tall redhead piped in, receiving a glare in the process.

Part of him was glad that they were being drowned out from Woo’s hearing by the water from the shower, but he would unfortunately have to deal with them at some point, he only hoped that the other would be up for it.

“He’s really weird, he asked me what I was sipping..?” Jongho spoke, taking a seat finally. 

San’s face lit up as a gentle smile formed, “he’s talking like a crawler.”

A hum of agreement came from the stove’s direction, “Yeah we speak way differently down there, sipping, munching, and then the rare ones I don’t really see up here as often, dancing, singing. It’s very work based up here. Below there’s a hierarchy sure but they have music.”

“And painting...” San trailed, his low voice drenched in longing.

“What’s music?” Mingi inquired, his attention grabbed by the way the word rolled from his tongue.

_Got no shame, I love the way you’re screaming my name._ A voice sang from the bathroom, catching everyone off guard. 

“That..” Hongjoong breathed, taking in a beautiful belts as he tangled himself around his partner. Singing to him the next lyrics, “lay me in the palm of your hand, I’ll give you permission.. you’ll always be forgiven.” 

Yunho instantly knew what was happening, his brows quirking up, “not in the kitchen right now!!”

“IM TRYING TO EAT.” Mingi yelled, San screaming 'my eyes’ next to him.

“Alright so what we aren’t tryna do, is this.” Yeosang spoke, running off quickly to grab a pair of clothes from the living area. Sifting through a basket until he was able to find his own clothing, pulling out an outfit for him to use. Sweatpants and the hoodie he had worn the night before. That worked.

With the fabric in clutch he broke into the bathroom, not that it was locked or anything, apparently he wasn’t familiar with locks. “Hey, these walls aren’t soundproof.” He warned, putting the clothing atop the lavatory. 

A loud thud sounded as something dropped against the floor of the shower, “fuck.” 

“Are you good?”

“Yeah you just startled me.”

“Sorry.. just know these walls aren’t soundproof.” He passed the warning along, “I put your clothes on the sink, you should come out soon to properly meet them.”

The water was turned off before he was given a response, “Oh did you guys hear me singing?”

“Yeah.. you have a nice voice though.” He watched as a hand peaked out the side of the shower curtain, making grabby hands to pass along that he wanted a towel. Of which was soon passed to him. 

It didn’t process to him that he should leave until a half toweled Woo opened the curtain and his eyes widened momentarily before he dipped from the room. Refusing to let himself think of the image now plastered across his mind, but paired with the previous lyrics his thoughts mainly sounded like this, **_[ehem]_** _I’m straight I’m straight I’m straight I’m straight I’m straight I’m straight I’m—_

He made for where the brewed coffee was waiting, face undoubtedly rosy as he began to pour himself a cup, whispers flickering up behind him. 

“Yo his face is so red.”

“Awe our Yeosang is so cute.” 

“HE PROBABLY GOT A VIEW!!” That part wasn’t whispered, thank you for that Mingi. 

This time instead of his defending like he planned, he spun to be greeted a fully clothed Wooyoung attempting to find a place to sit. He struggled to compose himself before the other noticed, but I guess that wasn’t an option as he received a hiccup. 

—

Woo winced at the convulsion, his chest gaining an ache behind it. He plopped into the nearest chair as he withstood it, not that it was too bad, he just needed a moment. “Are you okay?” Seonghwa inquired, a pressure against his shoulder from his hand. 

“Yeah, just really felt that hiccup.” He have a lopsided grin as his eyes met the elder’s. “Let’s just munch.” 

“To brekkie it is!!” He watched as the boys all settled into their seats, the seating chart made very little sense but at a round table so it’s pretty much all inclusive. 

“Awe fuck.” Jongho huffed, eyeing the fruit bowl up with a longing expression.

“What?”

“No clean knife.” 

A series of groans were brought from the other boys, no one moving to clean one, “well. I guess no apples today.” San spoke, reaching for a banana instead. 

“Why don’t you just rip it?” His voice left him before he could stop it, but honestly he was really curious, why not rip it. He watched as Yeosang eyed the others curiously, not moving to stop the now gasping Jongho from grabbing one of the apples.

“OH SHIT LETS GO.”

“Honestly I’m down.” Mingi spoke, crossing his legs, leaning back quietly.

The youngest took the fruit into both hands beginning to pull as an audible exhale of air came from Hongjoong’s direction. The table grew silent for a moment, watching as the youngest of them readjusted his grip. Seconds later the fruit was split open. A sea of cheers resonating from the men at the table. San whapping Jongho on his back for being able to do what everyone didn’t think was possible to begin with. A legend. 

“HELL YEAH!!” Seonghwa screams out of pure excitement.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I run this house,” Hongjoong spoke, face in the palm of his hand.

“Actually I run this house, but you’re more than welcome to have them.” Yeosang corrected him quickly, passing the leader role in an instant

“Even if he takes us your still have Wooyoung, he’s your soulmate.”

“Him, I can do that. Now all of you?” He made a sound that channeled his distaste for the thought. 

Woo snorted at the other’s response, laughing at the look of disbelief on Yunho’s face. “Why not me? I have no romantic connections!”

“Yeah but with your sex drive—“ Mingi was cut off by a pinch causing a yelp.

“One dinner.. that’s all I ask, one normal dinner.” Hongjoong breathed, dramatically running his fingers through his longer strands.

“Who wants to tell him.” San looked around the table, playful grin right across his face.

Yunho threw out the punch line for them, “it’s breakfast.” A few of the members just catching onto what the pair had meant as the rest snickered.

The captain didn’t miss a beat despite his less than amused expression, “Moving on, I have an announcement for everyone. This is important so listen close.” He didn’t really need to say this, everyone’s eyes were already on him as if he was the only one in the room.

“We need to unify the surface with the below. The technology we need is apart of the Morosis (below) territory and these people deserve to not have to worry about how they’re going to stay warm or their food supply. And the morosians deserve to be freed from the grips of the council, who have lead them to believe that the surface is inhabitable. Before I came up here I didn’t know anything, hell I didn’t even know what the color yellow was. It simply wasn’t. It didn’t exist. They know even less than Wooyoung.

I’ve been planning this for a while, I haven’t been telling them anything accurate. In fact, thank sol for acting skills, they think I hate y’all. So they trust me. I mean they keep sending me up here so they have to trust me. But in order for us to unify, we need to get a plan in place. You boys don’t know how to fight. People down below, at least military people, were trained in different forms of fighting. With that said we have to train people here how to fight.

But we have another issue, I have my hands tied, I can’t talk to people in order to spread the word below that we are planning to unify. The best we have is Wooyoung’s mom currently—“

“I can help,” San cut in, drawing his eyes from the table, “Miyeon. She’ll be the biggest advocate you can imagine for this.”

“Great. We’ll have a conversation after this. The last thing to handle for the day is food supply for winter. Winter is getting longer and that means less time to grow the food. Fortunately we have someone who can help.” Joong nudged his head in his direction, the boys shifting gazes to look at the new arrival.

Woo bit the inside of his cheek, giving a nod before even being asked, “alright.”

“Who wants to work with him?” 

“I’ll do it.” Yeosang spoke. 

“Sounds like a plan. Everyone relax for today, we are going to be really busy from now on.”

Yeah tell me about it. His brain gave an internal eye roll. On top of adjusting he had to put on his science brain and come up with a solution AND also help them train to fight. All in just over a month. The amount of pressure from everything was enough to make him focus on his food. 

The atmosphere had shifted from playful to a much more serious one, he didn’t even notice the concerned glances from both Yeosang and the pair in charge as he ate. Attention now grabbed by their breakfast and his tastebuds. 

He found himself thoroughly blown away by how good the food was in this place, whatever the fuck eggs were, they were amazing. I guess that surface food is much better than below food. 

He must’ve zoned out because he didn’t even feel that Yeosang had moved closer until his finger grazed against his shirt fabric, sending a web of tingles along his side. He shivered before turning towards him, humming to show he had his attention.

“You’ve been done for five minutes now.” 

“Oh.” He provided a sheepish smile, resting his hand against the other’s before removing their contact entirely via standing. 

“So, what are you going to do on your day off?”

“Mmm I want to dance.”

“Dance...?” He watched as Yeo tilted his head at the other, apparently he had met a term that he didn’t know. Although he was shocked he didn’t know this one, of all to not know.

“Yeah. Come on I’ll show you.”

— 


	7. 006

__

_“Mummy, what you doing?”_

_“It looks silly huh?” The woman’s lips curled up, providing her son a smile as she continued her extravagant gestures, “You wanna come join me?” A grin creeped up the child’s face as he ran over to meet her, his mom demonstrating moves for him to copy._

_At first the five year old had no clue what he was doing, simply hopping and spinning around. He began making odd gestures with his body as a newfound giddiness kicked up in his chest. Excited from the movements, “It’s fun. What is it?”_

_“Dancing.”_

_“Well, I like to dancing.”_

—

“That’s all you do?” He watched as Yeo’s head tilted ever so slightly.

“Yeah. It’s not as easy as it looks though. So if you can take a challenge...”

“Uh huh.” The other rolled his eyes, “then teach me.”

“Mmm we need to stretch first, as much as I would love to teach I don’t want you to pull one of those pretty muscles of yours.” 

“Well you still get to teach then, how do I stretch Woo~?” The deep tone sang out, pulling a fuzzy feeling to his chest while simultaneously removing his ability to speak for a fraction of a second. Recovering quickly, he processed how he wanted to teach him.

“Okay okay, follow my movements..” He began to gnaw at his own lip, rolling his shoulders to begin the stretching process. A piercing gaze on his movements as he willed himself to not fuck things up, although it wasn’t as uncomfortable as he thought. He considered it to be pressure. What he worked best with. Nothing beats the pressure of someone watching his movements.

A performance? No, that’s not right... A practice? Much better. 

“It might feel dumb when we’re dancing, after all we have no music player, but as it’s coming together it’ll feel better. Just wait until I get to show you how it is with the music.” Excitement bubbled it’s way into the sentence as it thought of how Yeosang would react to it all together.

The other gave a simple nod to prove he still had his attention and that he hadn’t drifted into space just yet.

“First things first, you need to relax.”

“Relax?” He watched as the brunette tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

“I want you to lay on the floor, while you’re down there I’m going to walk you through some breathing exercises, okay?” 

“You’re not going to do it with me?”

“Do you want me to?” 

Yeo made a sound of agreement as his form crumbled to the floor, laying on his back dramatically while he waited for his counterpart. Woo joined him without word, laying his head back against the woodgrain. “Okay, focus on your breathing. Exhale and then breathe in for five, hold for five, and then breathe out for five.”

“Five what?“

“Seconds. One.. two.. three.. Like that.”

“Okay.”

He soon realized that due to his coaching he wouldn't be able to participate the way he wanted, unfortunately one can't count verbally and proceed to hold their breath. Although he would be interested in a talent like that, be like that idol who can talk with her mouth closed. 

"Just follow my directions.. relax yourself... exhale and inhale. One.. two.. three.. four.. five. Hold it, two, three, four, five. And exhale, two, three, four, five." His lids fell closed as he absorbed himself within the sound of the other's breathing. 

The calmness made him increasingly aware of the approaching footsteps, returning to the land of light the moment he heard a click come from the direction of the doorway. The wood opening to reveal a rather noisy, lanky duo.

"What's up home cheese??" 

"You mean slice?" 

"No, I'm different, I’m qUirKy."

"Uh huh." Mingi rolled his eyes, "I came to drop him off, he said he was interested in dancing more than clothing design."

"Clothing is boring, it's just fabric that will come off anyways!!"

"Anyways, he's yours now, feel free to do anything but let him fall because that will hurt worse than Hongjoong’s disappointment."

"Hey!! For all you know they were about to get it on."

"Great, you can join them." Yunho's face contorted, likely imagining the view.

Yeosang snickered from beside him, "Who says I'm sharing?" Woo felt a hand against his side, tingles shooting as he went wide eyed.

"Holy shit, Mingi get out! I'm filming!!" Yunho jumped excitedly, shoving his counterpart directly into the hallway before shutting the door.

“Oh my sol, I can’t believe you believed that!” Yeosang laughed, rolling his eyes as he moved his hand away. 

“Damn you know my weakness.” Yunnie squinted, expressing his own disbelief. 

“Your bigger weakness is dogs, I could always find one for you and you’d be good as new.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Woo watched as the tall man’s attention shifted to him, “Hey I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.”

Yeo seemed to connect this and took initiative, “Yunho, Wooyoung. Woo, kind of a bitch.” 

“Wow what an introduction, can’t believe I never thought of that one. Glad you’re the one in charge around here.”

“Yeah he has a very powerful soulmate.” Sang spoke in a matter of fact tone, similar to ‘yeah I run this place, what about it?’.

“You mean a hardass.”

“I dunno his ass is kinda soft.” Woo finally broke into the conversation, catching the pair off guard in the best way. “You obviously haven’t felt it.”

“Wait is it actually?”

“You’re so gullible, get down here and start stretching with us.” 

“Not gullible, just curious.” He defended, his body flooring itself, literally. His back against the floor as the back of his hand laid against his forehead as if he had been shot by such an accusation.

“You’re so dramatic.” Sang spoke. 

Woo winced at the thud of the lanky man hitting the wood, practically being able to hear the yelp of his counterpart. He definitely didn’t want to feel it, thank sol for Yeosang. “Alright so stretching.”

“What kind of stretching we talkin’?” Yunho waggled his brows at the pair.

“Oh my sol, Yunho not everything is sexual!!!”

“Come on you can’t deny that that’s an attractive thought. Especially with how beautiful he is. If you don’t want him hell I’ll take him.”

Yeosang’s brows furrowed, “you’re not taking him he’s my mate.” Woo kind of found it kind of cute how he moved toward him on instinct, he allowed his hand onto Yeo’s thigh, giving a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

“I want Yeosang end of story. Come on get back on task you two.” He kind of felt like a parent, somehow being the person with brains in the room, don’t ask me how. 

“Awe that’s really really cute,” he heard a coo come from the tall male, “okay I’ll drop it, guide me mr. teacher sir.”

Woo retracted his hand from the other, standing up to begin stretching, “follow me with it.” He voiced as he began to gently do some tree trunks, twisting himself one direction three times before doing the other side. 

Yunho seemed to just be going ham, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the male’s counterpart. Mad props to Mingi for being able to actually handle his ass. It seemed extremely painful. He found himself feeling grateful to have Yeosang as his partner, or else he might have been like that.

A yell sounded from down the hall, Yunho’s back cracking in a satisfying way.

—

“FUCK ME,” Mingi yelled out, hand resting on his back as he leaned against the couch. 

“He’s really gonna kill you someday.” Jongho teased beside him, shaking his own head at this.

“For fucking real, I think at this rate we are really gonna run out of salt.” He whimpered, lips curved down in a pout he was 100% sure he was unaware he was making.

“Salt?” 

“Yeah, throw it in a bath and it helps.”

“Why not massages?”

“Do you trust Yunho to give a massage?”

The taller had a point, as much as pretty much anyone would want Yunho’s hands all over them, it was a little different with a massaging intent. Might as well be murderous at that point. “I understand.” 

He laid out his fabric across the table, getting out a string to use to measure with. He hadn’t gotten this into an exact science yet, in fact it was a bit more off than he would like. At least now he had someone to use aside from himself. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I’m imagining it first.”

“Why don’t you draw it???”

“Because my drawing skills wont capture it right.” He frowned slightly, “I need your measurements, can you stand up for me?”

He waited for him to fully stand up before pulling his arms away from his torso. “Stay like this.” 

The other nodded, obediently holding his arms up as a string was used to measure and mark just how much fabric he would need. Somewhere in his concentration, the pair had fallen silent, allowing for a comfortable work environment.

When he had finished he pulled away, hurrying over to write the colors he had used for each measurement on the string. 

“So do you have a plan for what you’re gonna make me??”

“Well you want to torture Yunho right?”

“Is that even a question?” Mingi asked as he returned to the couch, stretching out before curling up neatly. 

“Then it’s perfect.” He gave his own devious smile, “depending on how long this takes I might make pants for you too.”

“WAIT REALLY???” He recoiled at the loud ass yell, dark hues flickering up to see the excitement bubbling across the other’s face. “Our pants NEVER fit me right.”

“Well maybe if you weren’t huge you wouldn’t have a problem.”

“It’s not my fault I’m tall,” he pouted, his cheeks puffing out from under his glasses, “I just ate good.”

“You ate slowly.”

“That too.” the other spoke, containing a sheepish smile as he rolled on his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

A long silence settled between them, providing Jongho the time he needed to actually draw a template of what he was cutting. 

“So, Joonyoung?”

“Hmmm?” The younger made a sound to show he was paying attention despite currently deciding how far outside the guidelines he should cut. 

“Where did he go?”

“He went to one of the other bases, we meet from time to time.”

“Ahhh...” the deep tone trailed, “y’all are just friends right..? Even with being soulmates?”

“He’s a brother to me, that would be weird.” His tone provided that he was amused by the question, “it might not be many people who are just mates with their soulmate but they definitely exist, I mean look at you and Yunho.”

“Yeah but ours isn’t just because we don’t like each other. He physically can’t like me.”

“Yeah ok well look at Chan and Changbin Hyungs from the other base.”

“What about them?”

“They’re soulmates but they’re not together, or anything like that.”

“Yeah no I couldn’t see them like that.”

“They’re very close though, but not everyone is like Hongjoong and Seonghwa.”

“What do you think it’ll be like for Yeosang Hyung?” 

Jongho pursed his lips, leaning back on his hands as he considered it, “I’m really happy for him, it’s nice to know your soulmate in person. You click instantly, something in your mind telling you to warm up quickly. He’s had a stressful life and is even more stressed leading this place, it’ll be nice for him to have a way to relax. It’s kind of helpful that he’s from below too, it’s someone who sees him as nothing more than who he is, he’s just hyung.”

“Do you think that he’ll wind up dating him?”

“Honestly??? While I think yes I don’t think it matters as much as him having a companion. You and Yunho cuddle at night right?”

Mingi made a sound if agreement, adjusting himself on the couch so that he was on his stomach, arms folded under his head as he listened to his friend’s analysis.

“You feel that right? That despite how stressful it is with Yunho of all people that you still seem to relax and unwind? A detox?”

“Yeah, he’s extra clingy when he knows something is wrong.”

“That’s what Yeosang Hyung just gained, a safe space for him to unwind.” Their eyes locked as he spoke, “so hopefully he doesn’t get scared by it. I think even we don’t know how to properly read him, yet Woo can read him like an open book. He’s even teaching me things I didn’t know about soulmates.” His brows furrowed as he recalled the morning, how relaxed woo seemed to be, curious to move forward and to learn. Vibrant.

“Teaching you? What did he teach you?” 

He smiled fondly at the other, noticing how quick it peaked his curiosity, “well, did you know that even if Yunho doesn’t act like he can feel your pinch he can? He said that it probably feels more like a pressure to them. Or that it works with applying pressure too? Meaning if you were to squeeze your wrist tight enough he could feel it on his?”

He watched as Mingi’s monolids raised ever so slightly, eyes widening from this shock, “YOU MEAN THAT ASSHAT JUST IGNORES ME?! I’d fucking kick his ass but that would hurt.” He huffed, plopping his head onto his arms in defeat.

“Ya know.. oddly enough, despite his lacking vocabulary, Wooyoung seems.... mature.”

“What happened to him being weird?”

“I think it’s a little odd how quickly he has come to terms with everything but that probably is just curiosity taking over.”

“Do you think he can actually help us?”

“Well according to Hyung he’s more than qualified for the job, but we’ll have to see how he fits in with us first. One can be qualified but unless he’s respected it won’t get him far.”

Mingi’s head bobbed in a sort of botched nod, “do you think he’s a good person? I mean you’re the only one who’s spoken to him that’s not related in some way.”

“I think it’s early to tell, however I do know that he seems pretty innocent. He doesn’t seem like someone who lies. I feel like it might unsettle him.”

The other snickered as he spoke, “isn’t that what he has to do for this whole ‘combine world’ thing to work?”

“Yeah but I don’t think he’d be... two faced? He doesn’t look like he’ll just lie to us.” Jongho wasn’t sure quite how to explain it. He gave off a feeling of purity and trust, something inside him telling him that it was okay to follow him. Going, ‘this one, he’s a good one plus if he wasn’t trustworthy Hongjoong would have just left him to flounder in the brightness. Can’t report what you don’t see. 

Before he could be given a proper response the other began wincing, a sharp pain hitting his calf that seemed to make tears spring into his eyes. “He has a cramp...” his voice came out weak as he curled in on himself, a pained cry leaving him.

— 


	8. 007

  
A strangled cry came from down the hall as Yeo watched Yunho sit for a moment, adjusting his leg to be outstretched to lessen the pain. “Well I can hear he felt that.” The lanky man chewed at his cheek, obviously displeased by this all. No one likes making their mate experience actual pain just like no one really wished harm on others in general. At least NORMAL people didn't. But it seemed that Wooyoung was there for fixing the problem, his own eyes fixed on the boy who was now massaging the cramp out from the other’s calf.

“I’m going to go get a drink.” He vocalized, allowing his fingers to rifle through his own honey strands. He left the room in stride, long legs carrying him to the kitchen where he found himself to be met by none other that Hwa. 

“It’s raining heavily isn’t it?” A murky tone questioned despite staring out the window at the pummeling liquid. 

His view turned to peer out the window, “yeah, it usual does.”

“It’s nice.” The elder spoke, taking a sip of his drink.

“It usually gets in the way of our production.” He spoke flatly, not really understanding.

“It makes you stop and appreciate the small things.” He gave a gentle explanation, “don’t let being a leader prevent you from doing that.”

“It’s stressful, I can’t wait to pass it over to Hongjoong. I’m not cut out for this.” He laughed albeit bitterly, leaning against the counter as they chat. “I’m too introverted for this shit.”

“You’re still doing well with it. You might have only been leading for a few years but you still led them before that. Trust and respect are not something you just gain one day.“ The other paused, giving him time to lean against the counter, brown orbs fixated on the rain outside. “how are you feeling about all of this?”

“Jittery, on one hand this can turn out amazingly well and we can get free flow travel between the below and above sections but on the other hand it can also become a shit show where a bunch of people get hurt and the rest put in danger.” A sigh passed his lips as he brushed his fingers back and forth, feeling the friction, “there’s a chance we can really thrive up here, but at what cost?”

“Nothing good in the world comes without sacrifice, at the end of the day this means that you can keep your soulmate at your side and San can get back to his family. I don’t think there’s any cheap price for that.” Hwa paused for a moment, presumably deciding his wording before vocalizing his question, “what about Wooyoung?”

“I trust him. He’s really curious on everything it’s kind of endearing. Just wait until he sees his first animal.” He laughed at the thought, shaking his head gently, “I don’t know what it is, but he feels more at peace up here. At least that’s what I’m feeling from him. I could be wrong but I think he felt displaced down there, different. He feels much happier here, even if he’s adjusting.” He shifted from his place to grab a cup from the cupboard and filling it with left over coffee from the morning.

“Do you think he’ll click easily?”

“He’s eager to say the least, I think his curiosity refuses to let him be hesitant. It’s cute but I think he might struggle with it. Fear and curiosity have a delicate balance so we‘ll see. I think everyone will like him though.”

“So overall high hopes for him?”

“Yeah definitely.”

Hwa nodded, humming out quietly, “you know he has to go back down with them right? I think I’m going to have to stay. Someone has to teach everyone self defense, properly. That and San seems to be going.”

“Yeah, I’ve always known he has to go down. Are you worried?”

“Hongjoong can handle himself.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“A little. But I trust him. He’ll be back. They all will. Plus someone has to watch Sunhee while Sans gone. I sincerely doubt he’d trust you clowns with a child, let alone HIS child.”

“Maybe on a cold day in hell.” He snickered at the thought. 

“Well Hongjoong is even worse, if that’s even possible.”

“Oh?”

—

“Oh.. you brought her.” Hongjoong chuckled nervously, becoming distracted by the gorgeously sun kissed toddler in his arms. Her tan blanketed in clusters of freckles much like her father's, chocolate strands just barely past her ears, he could only assume they were from her mother's genetics.

“Sunhee? I mean yeah.” San was confused on why he’d even be shocked by the fact that he brought her, “she is my kid.” 

“I know I just... I’m not sure what I thought honestly.” 

“Anyways say hi to Sunhee, she’ll get upset if you don’t greet her.” San grabbed at her tiny hand, making her wave at Joong, only meeting the slightest resistance.

“Good morning Sunhee~,” the latter’s tone came hesitant but sing song enough that it wasn’t too noticeable. 

“Anyways you wanted to talk to me about Miyeon right?”

“Not exactly... I wanted to propose something to you. How good are you at acting?”

“Depends on what the part is.” His brows furrowed as his hues moved to meet the other’s.

“Returning father scarred by the surface.”

“Oh?”

“I was thinking, I highly doubt with my reputation that Miyeon would open up so clearly to me. And part of this is to bring the three of you—”

“Four. There’s four Choi’s. Miyeon, Sunhee, Minsu and me.” San’s voice became laced with a hollowness that could chill ones core.

“The point of this whole rebellion thing is to bring everyone together. Including you and your family. So I want to know, will you come with us?”

“What about Sunhee?”

“Seonghwa is already staying behind, he said he’d be more than happy to take care her and make sure she’s all fed and everything.” 

“It’s that important that I go?” 

“It’s kind of vital. You can trust Miyeon, she trusts you. I’m just a stranger, she’ll be much more of use to us all with you around. Plus you can see Minsu.” 

“Let me think about it a bit okay? This is a big thing, I’ll be gone from Sunhee for a few months.”

“You’ve been away from Miyeon and Minsu for years San, a few months won’t hurt I promise. Seonghwa will take good care of her and we can make the most progress from it.”

“I think Miyeon will be able to help with cross dwelling communication too.... as long as we can sent messages up here I’ll go. Find a way to link the two and I will.”

“Piece of cake.”

“Cake!” The child screamed from San’s arms, effectively causing Hongjoong to jump. 

“What are you scared of kids?” An amused smile danced across San’s lips as he held her out towards him, “Wanna hold her?”

“No," he chuckled nervously, "I’m good thanks, I have to go talk with Seonghwa.” He let out an awkward laugh as he backed away some, San wasn’t sure how anyone could be scared of a child, however it was fucking hilarious to watch the leader. Of all people he was the last person expected to hold that fear. “Oh, and one last thing.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t be hard on him just because he’s an erased from below. It wasn’t his decision to be kept down there. He was literally born into power so please don’t treat him different because his mother did something you couldn’t. It’s not his fault.”

San nodded, leaving the room without a word, which was probably better than the curse words he was expecting to hear. But he wasn’t so sure if it was more or less promising.

Progress.

—— 


End file.
